Sensors which may be configured to measure or detect physical variables are known. In order to enable the outputs of the sensors to be processed or used by an electronic apparatus it may be necessary to convert the sensor input signal into a digital format. It would be beneficial to have a simple apparatus which enables a digital output signal to be provided.